punch_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Skills and Abilities
I've made some tables that demonstrate the way skills scale. its kind of time consuming so Im not sure ill finish this section. The information it pretty simple to gather in game with math. This section should probably focus on the more complex skills with confusing mechanics. there also alot of info that could go here so this page may need to get broken into more pages in the future to make it more accessible. Notes about tables The number across the top is how high your str is. for accuracy this changes to hit% which you can only see in the pre-fight and league screens. modify the value to a decimal form ie, 1=0.1). Its calculated something like (str+stam/dex). If your Way of the Tiger you might have higher values then shown here and obviously you can have stats over 10. these charts just give an idea of progression. its a fairly simple conversion to think of the 1 value as 11 and so on up to 20. Also, to make some observations I've bold some values that stick out and Italic some that are bad. Req stands for requirements followed by your stats str/agl/stam. I've used - when a values not available do to req. Accuracy Example up to 20 Basic Skills Basic Skills are abilities available from the start. There are 24 available to unlock and 3 lines to go down each leading to one of the fight style. There are also two skill slots available to unlock and a few basic perks. Attacks Basic Punches Req: none Req: 1/1/2 Req: 3/1/2 - "Does not require much agility" Req: 1/4/2 Req: 2/1/4 Req: 4/1/2 Basic Kicks Req: none Req: none Req: none - chance to debuff your opponents stamina and agility. Defenses There are only two basic defenses. be mindful of their energy consumption when training your stats. Notice dodge scales much worse. even at just 2 str. it does however stop all the damage. Bear 27 skills to unlock. Starts on two lines and merges later. Attacks Bear Punches * Boxing Punch * Powerful Uppercut * Hook * Clothesline * Elbow * Boxing jab series * Thunder Bear Kicks Req: none - unlocks:1 - "Debuffs targets agility and stamina." this is a very effective move but a dead on on the tree. Bear Defenses Power Block increase your str for an unknown amount and time. Sidestep cause your opponent to lose extra energy on their attack. Bear Modifiers * Hardbone - blocks debuff agility 20% * Beef Hammer - strikes have a chance to debuff stamina * Triple punch - Boxing punch have chance to be dealt in series at reduced energy cost. * Tormentor Strikes - Strikes reduce agility * Exhauster - Strikes deal more energy damage * Iron Skull - Blocks debuff agility 30% * Wreck'Em - Missed strikes cost half the regular energy. (very good if you have room and high str) Tiger 27 skills to unlock Attacks Tiger Punches Tiger Kicks * Karate Kick * Karate High Kick * Flip Kick * Roundhouse Kick * Cobra Strike Defenses * Backlash- Counterattack, 25% damage reflected * Unstoppable - Counterattack, 40% damage reflected, upgrade to Backlash * Windflow dodge - Dodge, low energy cost * Crossroads - Dodge, thorns damage Modifiers * Rain of Strikes * Sharp Sting * Penetrating Strike * Mimic Techniques Turtle 27 to unlock Attacks Turtle Punches * Paw Punch * Backbreaker * Headbutt * Forehead blow * Barrel Strike * Spear Turtle Kicks * Huckle Bone Blow Defenses * Hard Block - Block, 30% damage returned * Iron Curtain - Block, increases protection Modifiers * Suicidal Attack * Meat Hook * Energizer * Bearhug * Brawler * Hands-Free * Kick Denier * Bear Strike Category:Mechanics